better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu
The Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, also known as the Forbidden Scrolls, are three scrolls of paper that contain the dark powers of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Young Wu and Garmadon used the scrolls to defeat Aspheera. A millennium later, Aspheera returned and found the first scroll only for the Ninja to find the second one. While exploring Hope Hollow, Kerfuffle owns the third one, which was used to enter the Micro Realms. A climactic battle erupted until Zane used the scroll to freeze Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers, However Aspheera used her scroll to banish Zane, but was saved by Fluttershy, and was banished to the Never-Realm by the Dazzlings, the same way Aspheera vanished Princess Luna, Cloning Zane and the second scroll. Afterwards, Starlight Glimmer use Aspheera's staff to the Ninja and the Mane Five for missions while at the Never-Realm. Unaware to them while a day had passed in Ninjago, the other Zane spent decades in the Never-Realm in exile, turning the naginata for the second scroll into his personal scepter after becoming the Ice Emperor, while using it to enslave the realm. However, Zane then destroys it when he regained his memories. When returning to Equestria, Vex and the Dazzlings overpower Zane's Scepter, causing of his identity of the Ice Emperor revealed. Eventually, Twilight Sparkle discovered that the Fake Scroll turn out to be real, as it creates a curse, meaning that when Vex tries to subjugate the Formlings and the entire Never-Realm, it creates Hopeless Magic. Eventually, the curse is broken due to the creature's Magic of Friendship, resulting the Hopeless Magic to reverted into Hope Magic. The fate of the third scroll is kept at the Canterlot Archives for safekeeping. Depictions in the Series Rainbow Roadtrip In the ancient past, when Wu and Garmadon were children, the First Spinjitzu Master wrote the two scrolls that contained the power of Forbidden Spinjitzu. The Master forbade the brothers from using them, but they wielded the scrolls in order to defeat the Pyro Viper, Aspheera, and her followers. The First Spinjitzu Master was angry that they disobeyed, and hid them. Ages later, the scrolls would be discovered by archaeologists, while Kerfuffle obtain the third scroll for her collection. Trivia *The Ninjagan text written on the scroll translates to "The Forbidden Art." *For some reason a thousand years ago, two of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu appear different than in the present. Back then they are sticks with a scroll while in the present they are the spear blades with a scroll looking identical to what Aspheera and her followers use. *There are three Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, one of them is fake, but revealed to be real. **One was at the Ninjago Museum of History until it was stolen by Aspheera, and the other was with the Explorers Club until it was stolen by Lloyd, Zane, and Nya, and later sent to the Never-Realm with his cloned form, where Vex claims it as Zane's Scepter. Upon regaining his memories, Zane destroys it. The third one was with Kerfuffle, where it is necessary for the Ninja for missions. Twilight realized that all the three scrolls contain a curse that ruin Hope across the Sixteen Realms, including the Never-Realm. **As of now, there is only one Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu left, two of which Zane destroyed the second one when he got his memories back and the third one was destroyed due to the Magic of Friendship overwhelming the villains. *It changes color when it corresponds with a different Element. **When it's held by Lloyd, the color of the Scroll turns green, but when it's held by Aspheera, the color changes to red. *As mentioned in "Ancient History," the power of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu can be used to send someone to another realm, as shown in "Under Siege," "How to Grow a Flower," "Razzle Dazzle," and "The Winter Farewell." *The Scroll can channel any power, not just Elemental Powers. **This was seen in "The Winter Farewell" when Starlight Glimmer possess the scroll. **This is also seen in "Harmony and Hope" when the Young Six possess the scroll, but with different colors corresponding to their Elemental Powers. *The Forbidden Scrolls appears to corrupt people, as shown in "Razzle Dazzle" when Lloyd yelled at Nya and when Zane hesitated to give the Scroll to Wu. **The scroll has a greater effect on those who are "pure." **As shown in the flashback of "Harmony and Hope," the Forbidden Scrolls can also corrupt Elemental Powers also, as Zane used his scepter to corrupt Grimfax's army and turned them into Blizzard Warriors. **Also, in "Awakenings," Twilight said that the Forbidden scrolls are creating Hopeless Magic, as it contains a curse that disrupts Hope among them. *The Scrolls can also steal someone's power. **This is shown in the flashback of "Shine Like Rainbows," and "The Secret of Friendship," where Vex steals the Alicorn magic from Princess Luna to create two foals, Snowblosssom and Seaspark, and Cloning Zane to steal Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom's Alicorn magic. *The surrounding power behind any of the Ninja looks similar to the Super Saiyan transformation surrounding in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super. **They are also similar to the Shanila form in LoliRock. *There are several scrolls on the First Spinjitzu Master's desk, two of which are the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. It is unknown what the rest of them are. *The Scrolls are the main focus of Season 11. *It appears to not work on regular people, as Kai tried to use it against Aspheera in "Razzle Dazzle", when his powers were stolen, and when Vex tried to use it against Zane in one of the flashback of "Harmony and Hope." *It appears the user must have a strong will to resist the affects, as seen with Lloyd in "Razzle Dazzle" and Zane in "Harmony and Hope." *The Scrolls are similar to the Staff of Sacanas and the Bewitching Bell, as it used to steal Alicorn Magic, as well as stealing other people's power. **The Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and the Bewitching Bell also give someone their superior forms, the Scrolls give the Mane Six to become Harmonic Alicorns, as stated in "Magicless," "The Explorer’s Club," "Young DREAMER," "Gearing Up!," and "The Secret of Friendship", and Cloning Zane as the Ice Emperor, while the Bewitching Bell gives the Legion of Doom with their ultimate forms, with Cozy Glow turning into an Alicorn. Inadvertently, both also stripped off their villains' strengths after the Magic of Friendship defeat them, as stated in "The Ending of the End: Endings" and "Harmony and Hope", where the villains lose their ultimate forms. **They are also similar to the Staff of Sacanas, as it both overthrows the current ruler to subjugate the realms, as stated when Cloning Zane overthrow Grimfax to subjugate the Never-Realm, while the Storm King decided to rule Equestria, taking over the four Alicorns duties. Both also create dangerous weather across the realm. **All three of them has the power to fix and rebuild everything that has been destroyed, and undoing the effects they have caused. They also regain back their powers and their magic as well. Gallery